kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Ueue
Ueue (ウエウエ, born March 21) is the harmonicist of of an indie band that has yet to be well-known, "Pockyfiends". His name comes from ue, the Japanese word for up. His age is the Keronian equivalent of 16-18. Appearance Ueue is an emerald green Keronian, often seen with a grayish green jacket with two small buttons on the right (your left), metal braces, a pair of thick, black glasses, a tan standard keronian hat with an up arrow insignia, and a green-yellow up arrow sticker on his belly. His height is pretty average for a(n) adult Keronian. His eyes are blue-green. Occupation/Hobbies/Pastimes Part-time job at a pizza parlor called "Awesome Sauce" and harmonica player of the band Shokoko started, "Pockyfiends". He likes playing mindless video games, reading yaoi manga and comic books, and watching gory B-movies. Abilities/Skills/Talents Not only can he play the harmonica and get high scores on his video games but he also knows his horror movie trivia. The more obscure, the better. And one time, in his own strange way, managed to hack into a website made by someone who was trying to ruin the band's reputation. He can also cook, which is good because Shokoko and Fryry can't. Not Very Good At... Getting a girlfriend/boyfriend. He tends to mess up a lot, like at school and work. Not exactly good at sports, either. He likes dancing around the house when he's in the mood but his moves fail. He's also a klutz sometimes. Childhood His childhood was one he couldn't forget, from incidents like the one at his 6th birthday party that led to his fear of horses/ponies to crazy summer antics. He had a gap between his two front teeth and large, circular glasses. Shokoko wasn't exactly the nicest sister when they were young. She would steal his toys and punch him a lot. Ueue was once obsessed with a superhero from a comic book when he was little. He doesn't really remember who this fictional character was but he remembers the times he would pretend to be that character and run around, imitating his signature battle cry. He was one very silly kid. He first got his metal braces when he was in the 9th grade. Some of his friends would bestow upon him the nickname "Metalmouth" until Fryry got his braces (and he did listen to heavy metal music), then they decided to call him that. Ueue was always the class clown, goofing off when he should be doing his schoolwork. The teachers were not amused. When Ueue entered his high school junior year, he, his sister, and his best friend moved to Pekopon, and their parents followed, shortly. Health Kinda so-so, overall. He isn't exactly the athletic type. Not very strong. Indulging all that junk food doesn't help, either. He considers DDR to be his exercise. He also has asthma (sorta runs in his dad's side of the family) and though he hasn't had an asthma attack since he was in the 8th grade, he still has his inhaler, just in case (*coughnerdcough*). Habits (smoking, drinking, obsessive compulsive disorders) He has a bad habit of slouching a lot and picking his non-existent ears. He also tends to whine a lot. He scarfs down junk food and may play video games non-stop. Sometimes chews on pencils when nervous. He may procrastinate, especially on his homework or chores. Biggest Vulnerability (non-physical) Despite seeming egotistical, it's easy to break down his confidence and self-esteem. It's easy to hurt his feelings and make him cry. All you got to do is say everything that is wrong with him and really pick on him for the mistakes he did. He's rather sensitive. Greatest Fears/Phobias/Insecurities The Quaker Oats man, horses, being alone for the rest of his life, and enclosed spaces (claustrophobia). Friends/Relationships Shokoko - older sister/friend Fryry - roommate/friend Melolo - friend whom he often flirts with/annoys Sukaka - bandmate who scares the heck out of him Ripapa - bandmate/friend Kokiki - bandmate (hmm, those two should get to know each other *ttlynotaskingforarpifthatswhatyourethinkhehe* >>;) And no matter how hard Ueue tries, he can't seem to get a girlfriend/boyfriend. He longs to be in a romantic relationship. He may be shy sometimes when it comes to that sort of thing but he's also very friendly. Family He's got Shokoko (his sister), Shitata (his dad), Banini (his mom) (both parents are currently living in the U.S. state of Wisconsin with a Pekoponian family that oddly doesn't seem to be freaked out by the aliens), and probably some relatives back at Keron. Personality He can be optimistic, depending on the situation, but gets stressed/nervous easily under pressure and may assume that something bad could happen. He is spastic, funny, silly, friendly, and tends to act “cool”, though fails at it. Sometimes, he would get flirty but then he’d suddenly get all shy and flee. Other times, the person he’s trying to woo would be unamused. And he acts pretty cocky but his self-esteem can be lowered very easily. He's also a bit annoying and whiny at times. Like his sister, he's kind of an airhead. And he tends to screw things. And his head may be in the clouds sometimes. And his grades are kind of...suckish. But sometimes, he can actually be a lot more smarter than he lets on. He just doesn't show it often (It's not Obfuscating Stupidity, though. He genuinely can be kind of ditzy.) most at ease when... He's just hanging out with his friends, playing the harmonica, or snacking on his favorite chips. ill at ease when... He's in a situation that is considered stressful. Freaks out when a friend/loved one is in trouble. Has a fit when you do something to his stuff. More About Him He enjoys alternative music, indie rock, playing the harmonica, pizza, his job at a pizza parlor, Coca Cola, old school video games, obscure horror movies, comics/manga, when he's right (which is rare), dancing like a moron, well-known and not-so-well-known Internet memes, spicy/sour candy, and making references no one will probably get. He hates it when Shokoko's pet bird Lamps bites him (Lamps doesn't like him very much), when he's being rejected, being locked in rooms/closets, very sweet candy, horses, when he bumps into stuff, and the Quaker Oats mascot (he thinks he's out to get him). He holds his vast collection of CDs, records, comics, DVDs, and his harmonica very near and dear and would freak out if anything happened to those things. Secretly wishes he could fly. He would read Shokoko's diary behind her back. And she does the same with his diary (er, I mean journal). His sexual orientation is bisexual (slightly more attracted to girls but he definitely goes both ways). He and his sister receive a couple hundred bucks from their parents at Madison,Wisconsin, USA every month to help pay for the rent. He currently lives in a small, beige, one-story house with a brownish-gray roof somewhere in Inner Tokyo, Japan (Wonder how a bunch of Keronians managed to get a house there? It's a loooong story). Tropes Character Development (Pff, he was originally a punk rocker who was a total jerk and would have affairs with Fryry's girlfriend. But I changed my mind.) Genius Ditz Bi the Way The Klutz Butt Monkey Cool Loser Proud to Be A Geek (He is what he is. Deal with it.) Claustrophobia Opposites Attract (Ueue and his deadpan snarker friend, Fryry) Five Man Band Cloud Cuckoolander (At times, yes. Especially when he was a kid. Example: "I was abducted by COWS!") -more to be to be added soon- Created/Played by: Leyden-Mania69